Lore
Ancient Lore The world began with absolutely nothing. It is void and without shape or form, and for the time being, I merely observed. However, the Gods that lived in their own little realm took note of this plane, and decided to host a rather… intriguing experiment with it. I observed 8 gods in motion. Chronos, the host of transition, affixed time to this little plane of existence. Spatium, the god of space, gave this plane emptiness for creation. Lux and Nox, the gods of light and darkness, respectively, fought over their roles in this world, but ultimately settled on creating the eternal sun and the eternal darkness, and allowing them to alternate with each other in perpetuity. Gaia, the goddess of earth, created ground to contain dirt, stone, ores and all things that came after it. Aqua and Ignis, the god of water and fire, worked together to give the land water and lava, and with their power combined, created obsidian which automatically prevents water and lava from traveling through each other. However, Prometheus, the last of the gods, was rather perplexed by this situation. He can see nothing more that can be contributed to this amazing setup, yet he wished to be useful just like his companions. I simply could not let this opportunity pass by; I whispered into Prometheus the formula to create a wondrous mechanism; it would be a mechanism that constantly strives for change, a mechanism that are capable of creating new ideas, a mechanism that can… proliferate. In essence, Prometheus was told the formula for life. Prometheus thought of this idea as his own, and managed to convince the rest of the gods to create this wonderful contraption; they didn’t hesitate, for the world that they created was relatively changeless and rather boring In seven short days, the gods worked on this creation called life. They strived for perfection, leaving no details unchecked. After a rather explosive week worth of work, they proudly introduced life onto tis little plane of existence by setting all of life within a tiny cage, in a place that modern man calls “the spawn”. Life is just as interesting as they made it out to be; it can take care of itself, it can multiply in numbers, and it is rather obedient of the ones who created them. However, life proliferates. It wasn’t long before the gods are becoming aware that their creation is operating slightly differently than they have previously planned. At first, life began to have conflicting ideas about how to worship their gods; some ever have more of a preference toward one god than the rest. The gods did not consider this to be a problem until life began fighting one another due to these conflicting ideals. It is around the same time that the gods began to notice changes in their subjects; the houses that they’ve built are slightly off and better suited to the environment from the schematics that the gods had given to them, and that they have altered their working tool into weapons that can deal massive damage to other life. The gods are now becoming fearful of their creations; the life that they created is deviating from their plans, and has developed an advanced and dangerous trait which they call free will. Chronos, Lux, Gaia and Aqua wished to terminate their little project at once, while Spatium, Nox, Ignis and Prometheus wished to alter their inner programming to remove their capacity for free will, so they could still play with their little creations just like old times. They argued over the fate of their creation, and eventually reached a stalemate. No god is more powerful or persuasive than the rest, and the tension between them grew as the long days drew by. It would have been easy for me to turn the tide to one party’s favor; however, neither option would be favorable to the creations that I have designed. After about 50 days of pointless struggles, the gods’ pent up rage and frustration have reached to a boil. Their dissatisfaction towards each other are enough to drive them to kill; which is what I had hoped for as I endured what seemed to be an eternity of “blind” observations. I whispered to Prometheus one more time, and commanded him to take Ignis’ fire, and mount up an offensive against his (and I quote) “revolting brethren”. He obeyed the tiny voice in his head without question, and in a fit of rage, snatched up Ignis’ weapon from his hands, and struck Aqua straight through the heart. The water goddess screamed in agony as she fizzled away in the form of vapor. Chronos was the first to rise out of the initial shock, and attempted to strike at the foolish god, only to have his wide swing hitting Spatium. Nox backed up the space god as both Spatium and Nox began to mount an attack toward chromos. Gaia tried to back up Chronos, only to be stopped by a weaponless Ignis. With her command over earth, Gaia struck Ignis over the head with a boulder. With no weapons to defend himself with, Ignis took the blunt of the blow, and was killed instantly. Gaia didn’t meant to kill the fire lord, but as she stood in shock, her skull was split open by Prometheus and his new fiery toy. Meanwhile, Chronos went absolutely berserk, his rapid and mad strikes have slain both Nox, who was backing up Spatium, and Lux, who was only trying to stay out of the battle. Spatium knew that his power is no match for Chronos’, and that this battle will end in his death; however, he intended to take down Chronos before he is slain. Just as Chronos swung his massive fists at Spatium, the space god pulled chromos into his body, causing Time and Space to fuse into one. However, as time began to flow inside of space, it created a bang, or rather, a very, Big, Bang. Prometheus watched as the fused entity flashing before his eyes, and unleashing a burst of energy the likes of which rivals to creation of all time. What seemed like the grandest of all explosion lasted only seconds; after it is over however, the last remaining god, Prometheus, sprawled on the floor, injured and worn out. The explosion dealt too much damage to him; as he lay dying, he lost grip of his fiery weapon, and it fell toward the world that they created; more importantly, it fell toward… the spawn. The massive weapon impacted with the ground and bursted into flames, as the huge explosion utterly destroyed the cage that contained all of the lives that was ever made. The explosion was not significant enough to create any permanent damage to the earth, but it sent most, if not all of the lives hurtling towards the ends of the world. As the explosion died down, I frantically scoured the world for any signs of life, only to find that… life proliferated. As life landed in different parts of the globe, some of them managed to survive, and thrived as they adapted to the conditions around them. From the snowy tundra, to the scorching desert, from up high in the mountains, to the oceans below; wherever life landed, they thrived. No gods, no masters, these beings lived amongst each other, helped each other, and created new, incredible and wondrous things all on their own. Needless to say, I was more than satisfied by the little experiment that was orchestrated by the gods… with a little help from me. Though despite having no gods to reign over them, life still has its restrictions. Fallen souls tend to drift back into their place of birth, the spawn. It is there that they will be judged and chose their new life, or in some cases, be chosen a new life. The remnants of the cage that bore life seemed almost like a shackle to them, yet, life somehow managed to adapt to this chain that bound them to this world, and found its way to live with the nest that once housed all that spreads out across the landscape. I returned to my seat, and continued my observations. Life is truly a wondrous thing, and they can achieve great things even without divine intervention. I paused, and briefly wondered just how far their greatness can take them; I’d be more than willing to meet them face to face one day. However, my role is merely to observe. And with that, I resumed my duties once more.